


Ask The Turtles!

by Omazun



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Ask questions, Ask the turtles, Other, Q&A, Questions, ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: The title says all! Moved over from Fanfiction.net since the Mods don't allow these kinds of stories (????), weird right?Anyways, ask anybody in the TMNT Universe from any version of the franchise questions!Disclaim inside!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ask questions... pretty self explanatory xD
> 
> Anyways, this is a place where you guys comment questions and I write the scenarios and skits of the boys answering them and such.  
> Ask your questions! It can be the turtles, their allies, their father, anyone! Just as long as it's in their universe. Even ask questions about Karai or Shred-head or any goons if you feel like it! This is just for fun and it's most likely not going to be taken seriously (so expect some typos and grammar errorzzzzz #404)
> 
> ...
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> Let the questions begin! Oh, and this is in no specific cartoon year (2k3, 2k12, etc.) but you can say in the comments which you're asking for so I can include the specific incarnation's quirks and stuff.
> 
> Meanwhile, some questions I made (if I could ever ask them) and the skits that would come with them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtle Franchise. The Turtles were originally conceived by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and published into a comic series by Mirage Studios in 1984.

**Number One: Raph, who's company do you enjoy the most?**

Raph shrugged. "Depends. Leo's pretty cool when he ain't being a show off. Mikey's annoying as hell but pretty lively. Kid knows how to have a good time. Don's too quiet though. I guess Don's easiest for me to get along with." Raph shifted as he swore he heard someone watching him from behind the huge, L-shaped sofa he was sitting on. He dismissed it and continued, "And Leo's okay. We've had good times before. Don't tell 'im I said that, 'kay? He'll rub it in mah face fer years. I guess it jus' depends. If I'm going to have fun, it's Mike. If I wanna relax, it's definitely Donny. If I wanna be competitive and feel like I'm five *hehe* it's Leo. Can't really chose here."

Raph heard snickering and then two pairs of arms hug him from behind and reach over the sofa's backing.

"Love ya too Raphie boy." Mikey winked.

"I'm glad you think we get along. But I'm not that boring. You make me sound dull." Don pouted.

Leo came around and sat next to Raph, smirking at the blush on his green cheeks.

"You're a good friend too Raph. Don't be so ashamed because you love us." Leo chuckled as Raph groaned and buried his face in his hands, meanwhile, Mikey and Don kept the surprise hug and laughed at their older brother's embarrassment.

**Number Two: Leo, what is it like being the eldest?**

Leo took a sigh. "Where do I begin? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brothers. To hell and back. But, trust me when I say, it is so hard to keep them in line. Mikey's all over the place and can NEVER sit still or do as told or pay attention, and, OH, DO NOT get me started on Raph! All the blame I take, running after him, dealing with his temper tantrums! And Don's not too bad, he's just something I worry about. He's always too quiet and we have to make sure he eats. But he's not innocent! All the times that guy took all the hot water in the shower! Do you know how many times I've taken ice cold showers because of all three combined? Or all the time I sacrificed my sleep all those years when we were kids and they all came to me with their nightmare issues? It's a huge burden, it's worth it, but it's huge. Being a big brother can be good or bad." Leo caught his breath at the end of his rant.

He slouched on the couch, thinking he was alone in the somewhat empty room, and blew a breath.

"But yeah, they're worth the work."

"AWWWWEEE, HE LOVES US SO MUCH, C'MERE!" Leo began choking as he felt a vice like grip around his neck and across it, locking him in a head lock. Mikey had hugged him from behind, Raph had him in a tight headlock, and Don was laughing, watching Leo with a smirk.

Little brothers... what can you do?

**Question Three: Who gets away with the most damage?**

"Mikey."

"Mike."

"Who da ya think?"

"What? Little ole me? What have I ever done?" Mikey batted his eyes.

Blank stares.

"Okay, okay. Some damage here and there, but nothing too bad!"

Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed his baby brother in a headlock. "Whateva knucklehead. Yer so damn spoiled."

Mikey just snickered/giggled (whichever you want to call  _it_ ) as his older brothers rough housed with him. Raph had him in the headlock, Leo was rubbing his head from behind the couch, and Don nudged his shoulder gently from where he was sitting on the other side of Mikey.

"Yeah, Mikey's totally spoiled." Don agreed, smiling simply because his baby brother was. They all were. Mikey could do that to people it seemed. Maybe that's why they spoiled him so much, all they wanted to do was see him smile. They loved his smile (in a brotherly way).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am updating this the same night I posted the intro because... I'm excited?
> 
> Anyways, here it is. The song is "Waving through a window". Originally from a play or musical (?) called "Dear Even Hansen" and the one I'm thinking about is the cover by Owl City. I recommend you listen to both the original and the cover (The cover is amazing imo) but none of these songs/covers/media are mine. I own nothing that is or in relation with this song.

**Question One: A random Guest asks Mikey, how does it feel to be, in some cases, referred to as "the stupid one"?**

Mikey blinked. No one had asked that question to his face before. Meanwhile, his older brothers gave weird looks to one another.

"We never call Mikey stupid. A goofball, sure. A little crazy? Of course. But, when have we ever called him dumb?" Leo asked, immediately defensive. They didn't treat Mikey that way.

Mikey just looked down, not wanting to interrupt. His brothers were just  _writing_  him the perfect alibi. He just had to go with it.

"Right Mike?" Crap.

Mikey felt Leo look at him and Don and Raph began to as well.

"Mike?"

Mikey kept silent, willing those looks of worry to go away.

He felt a familiarly thick, three fingered hand grab his chin.

"Buddy?" This time, it was Don asking him the question.

"I-I mean sometimes I feel dumb. But, you guys kind of- I mean, I know you guys don't mean to but-"

"Spit it out Mike!" Raph switched to aggressive mode, but it was out of worry. Seeing his baby brother (who never looked insecure at all) look so shy and self-conscious made Raph want to slam his fist into the nearest wall. He obviously refrained.

"You guys always call me dumb, stupid, shell for brains (Raph winced at that one), or something else! I know you don't mean to, but words hurt ya know! I know it's all brotherly love and stuff... but, I take it to heart... And you guys never take me seriously!" Mikey stopped, feeling a muscled arm snake around the back of his neck.

"Bro, don't  _eva_  think we mean that crap." Was all Raph said as he held his youngest brother. That's all it took for Mikey to feel slightly better. Raph showing affection was rare, and when he did, it was enough to show how much he loved someone.

"Mikey... do you mean it when you call Raph or us names?" Don asked softly.

Mikey shook his head frantically. "Heck to the no bros! Never! Why would I mean anything like that!?"

Mikey slowly came to the realization as his big brothers smirked at him.

"I'm so dumb." He groaned, shoving his face into his hands.

"No, ya aren't. What'd Ah say bro? Neva call yerself dumb, idiot." Raph gently tapped the back of his little brother's head. "We call ya dumb fer tha same reason ya tease us. We tease ya 'coz we love ya, simple as that." Raph smiled something genuine as he let go of his little brother. Mikey smiled, but thankfully, it wasn't fake. He then felt someone rub his bald head.

"And don't ever think of yourself so lowly ototo. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Be careful Don, he has a big enough head as-"

"You guys are right! I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey smirked, all in effort to piss off his big brothers. To his accomplishment, he heard them all groan. But Mikey knew it was fake as Leo dragged his baby brother down from his 'victory stance' and made him sit, Raph took the opportunity to pull his baby brother into his lap.

Don, as ever, was silently watching his brothers and smiling the whole while.

**Question Two: Asked by Arachnide, who is the best singer among you?**

Raph whistled lowly, "Sure as hell ain't me."

Mikey laughed and grabbed his purple banded brother by his shoulders, hauling the both himself and Donny up. "Definitely Donny boy! He's too shy to admit it though! He's great! Have you heard his voice!? Don, ya gotta sing for 'em! Please!?" Don rolled his eyes as Mikey began jumping around him basically. Raph scoffed and Leo laughed as they watched their youngest brothers interacting.

"No, n-no. I don't have a good voice at all!"

"What? Don, yer voice is fuckin' awesome."

"Must you always cuss?"

"Fuck yeah." Don crossed his arms and felt himself blush deeply as his brothers began chanting him on.

"Don, Don, Don, Don, Don-"

"Okay, okay, fine! Jeez." Don heard himself stammer as he watched all his brothers get seated to listen to him sing.

" _I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake, before I lead with the worst of me_

_Give them no reason to stare, no slipping up if you slip away  
So, I got nothing to share. No, I got nothing to say_

_Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun because you've learned, because you've learned_

_On the outside, always looking in will I ever be more than I've always been?_  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'm waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?" Don had lost himself in the music, and at this point, had forgotten he was in a room, let alone with other people.

When he caught himself at the end of the chorus, he opened his eyes sheepishly to see his brothers looking... well... bamboozled?

Leo was pleasantly surprised and seemed to have been enjoying the music while Raph just looked awe-struck and Mikey was now giving him a 'standing ovation'. Don found himself blushing deeper.

"Jeez, Don you've been hiding that voice from  _us_? All these years? I've heard glimpses of it, sure, but I never knew you were that good..." Leo gave Don a look of admiration and of mock suspicion.

"Ya hit every single note bro."

"Don, you are the main man my bro! Talented, smart, handsome... so how many ladies ya getting? Think you can pass one to your favorite little-"

"Shut up Mike." Raph snapped lightly towards his youngest brother, seeing Don wasn't used to nor liking the attention.

"Well... I'm not  _that_  good."

"Are ya kiddin'?" Raph asked pointedly. If his little brother didn't see what they did, he truly was blind.

Don just rubbed the back of his neck as his big brothers rolled their eyes at Don's humbleness. Meanwhile, Mikey forced his big brother to the couch, so they could squash him in between.

With Mikey and Don forced between Leo and Raph, Don found himself laughing at the small 'tickles' to his under arms and sides.

"C'mon guys! Not here, not now! Don't star-"

Don just broke out into laughter. It was kind of funny to Don how getting forced between his brothers and tickled to death cheered him up. He guessed that was just how his crazy, extraordinary family worked.

**Question Three: Asked by a Guest to Mikey's older brothers, what goes through your mind when someone makes Mikey upset?**

Raph and Leo's eyes narrowed.

"What doesn't go through our heads..." Don sighed, looking worriedly over to his little brother.

"Who's gonna make 'im upset? 'Coz it sure ain't gonna be an open coffin when Ah'm through wit 'em."

"Raph, no! It's hypothetical, hypothetical!" Mikey tried stopping his big brother from leaving by hooking his arm trying to tame his overprotective brother.

"And why is someone making him upset?" Leo's voice was ice-filled poison and his glare was murderous.

"Most importantly,  _is_  someone making him upset?" Don's voice was innocent sounding enough... His eyes (if you looked deep enough) shouted bloody murder too.

"Dudes, I'm right here! Safe and sound! No one's hurting me, 'kay? Chill, everyone just chill."

Needless to say, it took a while for things to calm down.

"Let's just say, there is only one objective in our mind; Help our brother, then handle whoever caused him to hurt."

"Leo said it all. It don't need explainin'." Raph's look said it all to be honest. Let's just make it clear that whoever received that look would not wake up the next morning.

Mikey groaned as Don just shrugged before giving his calm response, and Mikey nearly died of embarrassment because of it.

"I just hope someone has a good burial spot, we'd definitely blow our cover if someone found DNA of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Question One: Asked by Arachnide ( I'll make sure to note it's arachnidE not arachnid lol, sorry for spelling error last chapter, a bajillion years ago), why is Mikey's mask so short?**

Mikey blew out a breathe before rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh, they just kept getting tangled up in my nunchucks dudette." He shrugged.

Donnie and Raph shared looks of 'Whatever' while Leo chuckled.

"It's a long story." He smirked, getting ready to embarrass his baby brother for a chance.

Raph caught on, he smirked as he spoke, "Basically, this numbskull here got mad at us for tugging the back of his mask so much, he decided to take 'matters into his own hands'." He burst out laughing at the end, the offended (but cute) words from his baby brother back when he was younger, and the same words he used to justify himself when his brothers brought up the memory.

Donnie nudged his brother's shoulder before speaking, "He cut his own mask tails. Splinter was so pissed with him, he had to do 50 flips in the dojo. And he was only 9!" Donnie laughed a bit before rubbing Mikey's head fondly, "Though in the end, Sensei let him keep it."

Mikey groaned as Raph smirked, "So, how's that matter going bro?" More laughing, "He sounded so damn serious when he said it, it was hilarious!" Raph barley finished his sentence.

Leo, who was just about calming down, reduced to chuckling.

"Don't take it personally Mikey. You just had the cutest little expression on your face when you told us."

Leo, who was seriously about to calm down, cracked the hell up once Donnie recited.

"I took serious matters into my own hands, Sensei! It was life or dead! They were going to tug my head off!"

Mikey groaned and sunk into his seat on the L-Shaped couch, big brothers cracking up around him.

**Question Two: Asked by semiautomatic4562, for all 2k3 brothers, do you guys have any scars? Mentally and/or physically? Does it upset you guys at all or your guys' father?**

"Ooh yeah. I have a medical log actually. It details every patch up I've done since I was 12, with details of each visit/patch up. They've tried and failed to find it." Don smugly stated.

Raph rolled his eyes before crossing his arms across his plastron, "Wit no fuckin' purpose. But yeah, we all got scars."

"Mental ones too." Leo added solemnly. "Of course, it makes us upset-"

"You an' Sensei upset, ya mean. Ah'm got scars Ah'm proud of. Same wit Mike. He-" Yet again, another brother had been cut off mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah baby! I got scars like tats on a biker! Look, this one on my arm? Gun shot glaze! PD's, night was October-"

"Okay, first of all, having scars shouldn't be a prideful thing! Second, it hurts when I see you guys hurt, you guys shouldn't like these scars either-" Leo began, but was stopped by Don surprisingly.

"How do you think I feel?  _You_  don't have to go around patching up your  _own_  brothers!" He huffed.

"Well, Leo, we can't be so gloom and doom about these things! We need to make them a fun thing! And wearing them like tattoos is the best way to do it! Anyways, back to my story-"

"-No!"

"No, please-"

"-Fer tha love of god, shut tha fuck up!"

Cutting each other off seemed to be a sibling thing.

**Question Three: Asked by semiautomatic4562, if anything changed about one another, would you see them any differently? Like, if someone was blind, deaf, obese, younger, older, disabled, etc...**

They all looked at each other with understanding looks before Raph grunted his answer.

"Neva. No matta what happens to any of us."

"Yeah, I mean, we're brothers. Nothing will ever change that." Don smiled softly at his brothers, who smiled back. Even Raph.

"Well, if someone was blind or deaf they might be off patrol,  _especially_  if they were disabled or younger. But... no. Nothing will ever change that we are family. We would have to set new boundaries and lower some old ones, but there wouldn't be, ever be, a change in how we see each other."

"Yeah," Mike peeped up, his signature smile plastered on his face, "Raphie-boy's fat and he's still our brother! Unfortunately..."

"Dat's it Mike, yer goin' down!"

"Wait, Raph, wait!"

Don and Leo just leaned against each other smiling, watching their two hot colored brothers roughhouse.

"Raph! Please don't pummel me! I beg!"

"No mercy!" Raph growled, 'pummeling' his baby brother.

"The difficulties of being the good child."

"Children. And tell me about it."

Leo and Don casually low-fived.

**Question Four: Asked by a Guest (Back when the story was uploaded for the first time), Raph, you ever worried about losing your temper one day?**

Raph, sitting alone on the couch, frowned deeply. He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Course I am. My brothas mean tha world ta me. I've checked every inch behind dis couch, dey ain't 'ere. So, I can say it." He chuckled lightly at that before his stressed mood came back.

"I don' eva wanna hurt 'em. If I eva hurt dem, I would  _neva_  forgive mahself."

He rubbed his shoulder before growling a low growl to himself and standing up.

"Neva." Was all he said as he went to leave the small room the questions were asked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Any requests? Comment or P/M me!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise.   
> Enjoy it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Question One: Asked by Shelly Hamato, Mikey, if you could do anything in the world, what would it be?**

Mikey hummed to himself, his brothers groaning as he over exaggeratingly tapped his finger on his chin and pretended to think hard and long.

"Just spit it out, bonehead." Raph scoffed.

"Yeah, mind me but, why must people ask  _him_  all these questions?" Donnie sighed. Leo rolled his eyes at his middle brothers.

"Oh, oh, I know!" He smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he faded into his fantasies and daydreams, "If there was one thing I could do, out of everything in the entire world, it'd be going to high school! Or really, just anything social! And have the people accept me there... It'd be nice to have some friends..." Mikey trailed off as his eyes suddenly went downcast.

Raph wacked his brother in the back of the head, "Idiot. Who needs human friends anyways?"

"Yeah." Leo agreed, wanting to cheer up his baby brother, "Plus, we've got each other. That should be enough, right?"  
"Yeah... I guess." He still sounded a bit dejected.

Donnie sighed as he saw his baby brother's eyes. They looked doubtful and still sad.

"Hey, and aren't  _we_  best friends?" Donnie said softly, foraging a 'I'm sad and I thought you loved me' look. He honestly only did it for his baby brother. He didn't want him to feel alone like this, it wasn't healthy.

Mikey's eyes flicked upwards to his tall brother with wide blue orbs, "Of course, D!"

"Then forget the whole 'Need Human Friends' thing."

Mikey sighed before looking down again out of shame and embarrassment, "M'kay. I guess... it would just be nice to fit in somewhere."

Leo patted his brother on the shoulder, "You do."

Mikey looked up now, confused. "I do?"

His three brothers looked at each other, sharing knowing looks and smiles. Mikey felt a bit out of the loop for a second.

"What dudes? Where do I fit in?  _Stop_  doing that!"

"Here." Was all Leo said, smiling as at his little brother's annoyed expression, whilst Donnie chuckled lightly and rubbed his little brother's head.

Raph threw his arm around his baby brother as Mikey snuggled closer.

"I guess."

"You guess?" Raph asked, mock surprise written on his face.

"You guys hear this? He 'guesses'!"

"Yeah, Raph." Leo sighed, "Guess we have to get it through to him." His face held mock sadness and pity.

"Tickle torture?" Donnie smirked, the gap in his teeth showing.

"Tickle torture."

"Dudes... No! Raph, stay back! Donnie, don't come closer! Leo, no, no, no!"

The room was just filled with giggles for the next half an hour.

**Question Two: Asked by Shelly Hamato, Donnie: how do you balance out the roles of inventor, medic and ninja? That's a full plate!**

Donnie made a 'whoosh' sound. "Well... I guess it's a combination of sleepless nights, coffee, lab time, and... I don't know what else. Honestly, it's a miracle to even myself."

Raph smirked before giving Donnie a noogie. "Yeah, genius-boy here pulls miracles. 24/7. All hail our almighty Donatello!" He teased, making Donnie huff.

Leo chuckled, "He really does do a lot."

Mikey's eyes widened in fear though, "Please don't bring up Doctor Don! Or Mad Scientist Donatello! He's terrifying!"

"Yeah." Leo agreed to pull his youngest brother's leg, "I bet he saves our blood in bags and vials for his vampire needs. We think he drinks coffee... but who knows? Maybe it's all a rouse and he really just drinks our blood!" He couldn't help but laugh at his baby brother's terrified face.

Raph did the same, releasing Donnie, who just deadpanned at Leo.

"But really, we'd be lost without him." Leo smiled casually, rubbing Donnie's head in a brotherly fashion, making Donnie blush.

"Shell yeah you guys would."

**Question Three: Asked by Tmntfanforever, Mikey, who would most likely be your partner in crime while playing a prank?**

Leo smiled brightly, "Yeah Mikey, who helps you to prank me?" He seriously wanted some payback. Not just to Mikey either.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Like you haven't helped him before Fearless."

"Hey! You guys might be able to resist the ' _Puppy Eye'_  look, but I can't. It's an unfair tactic! Cheating!"

Donnie and Raph both scoffed.

"I'd have to say Raphie boy and Donnie tie! But let's say Ice Cream Kitty helps out more than they do!" He huffed. "Plus, they only help out when they get a personal gain for it! When we were kids though, Raph would help out a lot with the pranks. When we were just tots, Donnie was my accomplice." Mikey smirked, his previously 'sour' mood had evaporated.

"Fair enough." Donnie shrugged.

"Eh." Raph said airily.

Leo just smiled and shook his head. All those years his little brothers chose  _him_  as the prank target, but he had thought all those set ups as kids were just Mikey alone.

They were so getting it.

**Question Four: Asked by Tmntfanforever, what goes in your mind when someone insults Donnie badly?**

Leo look at Raph, his eyes suddenly way darker than they previously were.

"One time, Casey hit some nerves on Donnie... We didn't mean to be so harsh to Casey, but he  _had_  been to our brother over some girl (Donnie, "April isn't  _some_  girl..."), and that wasn't going to fly."

Raph picked up the story, "Casey's my friend and all, but he crossed the line. No one gets away with making  _Donnie_  cry."

Donnie blushed, "I did  _not_  cry!"

Mikey shrugged sheepishly, "Kinda  _did_  bro."

He shrunk down on the couch at the withering glare he received from Donnie.

"We got over it and everyone apologized and stuff, but it's still not something we let happen." Leo sighed, trying not to let his previous anger towards Case skyrocket.

Raph growled before punching the couch cushion in anger, but not wanting to hurt any of his brothers. "Case was sorry for it. It just pisses me off that it happen in the first place." He calmed down by the end of his sentence.

The boys were left with a tense feeling in the air as Donnie frowned and pulled his knees to his chest. It might seem childish, but it made him feel more secure.

"He was right about some things you know..." He chuckled weakly before continuing, "I do act like a know-it-all sometimes." He shrugged as Raph threw an arm around him.

"You're forgetting Donnie; you really do know-it-all sometimes."

"Correction; most times." Leo smiled as well, encouragingly at his younger brother.

Donnie just shook his head and smiled. ' _They might trap me in between them and tickle me to death, but they definitely are the best brothers I could ask for. Neanderthals.'_

**Question Five: Asked by Arachnide, for Mikey, if your brothers and father were in danger and you could save either them or him, who would you choose? Talk about it.**

Mikey frowned deeply.

What was with all the intensity lately?

"Umm... I..." Mikey was speechless. How could one choose between family? It was almost like asking him to choose a favorite brother!

"It's okay if you can't answer Mikey. We understand." Leo sympathized.

"But on tha other hand..."

"Raphael!"

"Okay, okay!"

Mikey sighed heavily.  
"I- I think it would be you dudes. Sensei... he's... getting older... and one day-"

"We get it goofball." Raph sighed, patting Mikey on the head. "Ya don' have ta elaborate."

Mikey gave his big brother a small, barely noticeable smile.

Leo looked troubled though, but he understood. "Saving three lives over one is the honorable thing to do Mike. That decision would be hard, but I'm glad you're able to make a decision; in case the time ever comes."

Mikey had no idea how to respond to that one.

"Plus, you would never be in that situation anyway. I doubt we'd ever leave you to be the last one able to avoid capture; plus, what bad guy only captures four out of the five of his enemies, then offers the last one a chance to save one or three of them? Even Shredder's not that dumb." Don scoffed, making Leo send him a sharp glare which effectively shut him up.

"So, Mike... who's yer favorite brotha?"

"Raph!" Mikey whined. He wasn't liking this.

Leo and Don caught on to Raph's joking.

"Yeah Mike, who?" Don inquired, a mock look of hurt on his face.

"I  _bet_  it's me!" Leo smirked.

"No  _way_  Leo! It's totally me!" Don joked, looking at his little brother for help, who just shrugged shyly.

"Nah, it's gotta be me.  _Right_ , Mikey?"

Mikey's face clearly showed his fear of/and uncomfortableness with the situation, unaware his brothers were just pulling him like a string.


	5. Chapter 5

**Question One: Asked by ichiban, Raph, why is your accent so much stronger/apparent then your brothers?**

Raph shrugged but couldn’t help the small amount of heat he felt in his cheeks once his brothers started smirking.

“Raph would sit under drains and stuff, listening to humans and their conversations. He wasn’t exactly fascinated, just bored.” Leo smiled, nudging his brother in the shoulder softly. Raph grunted and stretched out on the couch.

“What else is dere ta do when yer undaground an’ yer too young ta do anythin’ else? Baby programs an’ shit bored me ta death.” He scoffed. Mikey just smiled wide as he opened his mouth to tease Raph when he felt a smack over the back of his head.

“Don’ even think about it, Mike.” Mikey giggled as Don shook his head in amusement.

“It could also be because of all the gang movies he watched as a kid. Raph totally idolized those kind of films growing up, when he could sneak them past Splinter or watch them from a sewer drain in a store window. He won’t admit it, but he used to copy them when we were like, what, six?” Don laughed as he continued, “Yeah, Raph always wanted to play tough guy.” That’s when Don felt himself locked in a noogie by one strong arm.

“Screw you, Don.” Don just laughed as he struggled to break out of his brother’s death grip.

“Ya gettin’ jus’ as annoyin’ as Mike, ya realize dat, right?”

Mikey snickered as Don’s eyes widened in mock surprise.

“Oh no, I’ve contracted ‘Mikey’s Disease’.” Don said it with such a serious and dark tone, all the boys were laughing hard.

**Question Two: Asked by a Guest, Leonardo, do you fear going through that “dark period” again?**

Leo bit his bottom lip, “Yeah, I guess. I mean...” Leo sighed, ignoring the ongoing looks of anticipation form his little brothers next to him, “Yeah. I didn’t like how... worrisome and serious I had gotten. I separated myself from my brothers, acted horribly towards them at some points, even got an attitude. Most importantly, I tried to protect them, and my fear of not being good enough drove me nearly insane. Yeah, I never want to go through that again. Would you?”

Leo rolled his eyes, coming out of his ‘brooding big brother mode’ as he heard a round of applause from his brothers.

“That was so deep, jeez Leo.” Mikey smiled, but it was out of good nature.

“Yeah, migh’ as well make a book or somethin’, ‘Leo’s Guide ta Forgivin’ yerself’.” Raph joked lazily, relaxed that his brother was just as afraid as him. Nobody wanted Leo to go through that time again.

“Ditto. I’m glad you came out of that little phase. It was scary, the whole atmosphere in the lair changed... It was a bad time in the family....” Don frowned.

Leo, seeing the dark tone that settled not only over Don, but Raph and Mike as well, chuckled lightly before taking each of their heads, one by one, and ruffling them (even if they were all bald).

“Little brothers... Now _you_ guys worry too much.” He smiled, effectively making his brothers roll their eyes or smile themselves.

Two things were for sure, no one wanted to see Leo suffer like that again and Leo didn’t want to see his family suffer like that again either.

**Question Three: Asked by a Guest, Raphael, if your brothers get hurt does your “inner Liam Neeson” (Taken) awaken?**

Mikey and Don burst out laughing while Leo sniggered. Raph groaned as he buried his head in his hands. Today was just not his day.

Once they had calmed down, Mikey smirked, “ _I will look for you, I will find you... and I will kill you._ ” Mikey said in his best batman voice. Leo chuckled, and Don smiled.

Raph just sighed miserably. He could not _not_ answer. He knew he had to say something.

“Yeah, if someone messed wit ‘em, dat sounds like somethin’ Ah would say.” He had to admit, to his own sad fate. “Why tha hell wouldn’t Ah? As annoyin’ an’ stupid and plain out retar-”

“Raphael!”

“Alrigh’, alrigh’, look; even if mah brothas are annoyin’ shits, mah job is ta deal wit anyone who even looks at dem tha wrong way. It’s mah self-appointed job, in a way of speakin’.”

“Whoaa, Raphie-boy knows big words?” Mikey smirked, a feeling of protection and safety sweeping over him from his brother’s words; Raph had the ability of just being near you and making you feel safe; crossed arms, perma-scowl, twirling sais and all.

“Yeah, I’m surprised he said ‘self-appointed’.... it’s amazing what a-”

“Don, Ah don’ know what’s gotten inta ya, but if ya don’ shut it off, Ah’m gonna make ya.” He growled, causing Don to just smile smugly. Don’t let Mikey fool you into thinking he was the only annoying little brother around, or even Raph...

He could get annoying as shell when he wanted.

**Question Four: Asked by (Yet another) Guest, Donatello (sorry for asking this), do you still have nightmares about that horrible future?**

Don lost his smug smile and the playful attitude he had built these last couple of questions. His eyes became dark and he tried to sink back into the couch before his brothers could get worried; like he’d just disappear into the leather.

Leo sighed and patted Don’s shell, Raph frowned and tried to think of a way to comfort him, Mikey shifted a bit and leaned into his big brother as a way of giving comfort.

They all knew Don responded to physical comfort better than he did condolences. He often zoned out once someone started talking, when in this kind of mood.

Leo smiled slightly as Don blew out a breath and leaned into his shoulder, as if he was tired out.

“I don’t like thinking about it. But yes, I do still have them. It’s less frequent but.... I get nightmares of my nightmares... it’s hard to explain... I guess I’m so scared of having more terrors, that I influence my subconscious to produce more nightmares, accidently of course.” Don frowned, getting into ‘Doctor Don’ mode now. The doctor side to him didn’t feel emotions; as the family medic, you could’ve have attachments. Otherwise, you could do more harm than good. So, Don learned to separate his feelings and attachments when in Doctor mode. It didn’t mean he didn’t feel compassion; he was just able to stitch up his brothers easier.

This side of him just took in and breathed out nothing but cold, hard, fact. It made it easier to process and handle things; including bad memories and nightmares.

The minute he felt Leo pull him in for a side hug, the Doctor side to him went away, and he had fresh tears running down his face.

“I-I’m sorry... It’s so dumb to be crying over... I ju-”

“Don’ fuckin’ apologize, dumbass. Smart people don’ apologize ova somethin’ so dumb.” Raph snarled. He hated the pain that had radiated through his heart when he saw his brother crying. Seeing Don apologize for it made Raph’s heart hurt more. Don didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve any of this.

If he could switch places with his brother back then, he would. He would take all the bad dreams and memories and ideas from Don and place it in his own head. Take the pain and the anger and the sadness; everything affecting Don.

Leo felt the same way.

“Yer allowed ta cry. Stop thinkin’ ya ain’t. Ya deserve ta cry; shell, Ah’d be cryin’ too.” Raph spoke softer now, almost in a whisper. He leaned his arm across and gave Don a light smack on the head; Don didn’t even feel it.

Don didn’t say anything as he cried. It took awhile for things to calm down, saying the least.

Don could never look at his brothers the same after what had happened in that hell.

 **Question Five: Asked by (YET A-FUCKING-NOTHER) Guest,** **Michelangelo, does it ever annoy you when your older brothers get super over-protective?**

Mikey shifted his face into a weird, neutral expression. He didn’t know what to say.

“I mean... brothers are always annoying. Any siblings really... Having brothers is like having a sister times five. Then, when you’re the youngest, times that by 10. Basically, you’re stuck as the runt or the one everyone chooses last in games. Or the one that gets the last toy from the ‘new findings’ box. Or the one who gets picked on the most. Basically, being the youngest is horrible at times!” Mikey frowned now, thinking deeply.

“But, I do get some props.”

Raph scoffed, “Do we have ta hear anymore from ‘im? He’s only gonna tell sob stories. All he does is complain.” He had said this at the same time as Mikey, making Raph smile slightly but then bring it down and roll his eyes.

Leo and Don smirked at this timing.

Mikey huffed, “Before I was, ahem, RUDELY, interrupted, I was going to talk about my perks, _Raphie-boy_.” Mikey cleared his throat obnoxiously before continuing, making Raph groan loudly and throw his head back on the couch exasperatedly, “I get the first slice of pizza, I get the body guards, I get the special little privileges and ‘Little Brother – Big Brother’ only time... now that I think about it; I get a lot of perks! _Sweet_!”

The brothers groaned at their baby brother’s boasting.

“So, I guess being the youngest is okay. Take the good with the bad right?” He gave his trademark smile as his brothers either chuckled and shook their heads in amusement or scoffed.

“Whateva, knucklehead.” Raph shoved Mikey off the couch, “Move, Ah need space fer mahself.”

“Rappphhh! Leoo!” Mikey whined, turning to his eldest brother for help. Leo chuckled before surprising everyone and shoving Raph off the couch.

“Sorry, need room for my ‘Awesome’. Don can stay though; he’s on my _level_.” Leo chuckled, smirking at his little pun.

Don smiled and chuckled lightly, “Neat.” He stretched out on the couch with Leo, both of them enjoying their space.

“Dude, your puns are like dad jokes. And; seriously!? What ‘Awesome’!?” Mikey whined, flopping back on his shell as Raph rolled his eyes and joined Mike.

“Ah’ll get cha back fer it lata, Fearless.”

“Mmhmm.” Leo hummed, a smug but content smile on his face as he remembered the last time they played the ‘Awesome’ game when they were 10.

No matter how old they got or however they acted, they’d always be a bunch of childish idiots around one another. Nothing would ever change that. Not even if they were 16-year-old Shinobis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If your questions didn't get asked; don't fret! They will be soon!  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

**Question One: Asked by Lauren, who is the worst patient to take care of when they are injured or sick?**

Don rolled his eyes, annoyance shown clear on his face. “Raph and Leo hit a tie. I swear, if I got a penny for every time they were defiant and denied certain or all treatments, I’d have enough money to buy NASA rocket parts, build myself a rocket, hire people to operate the machinery that wouldn’t mind working with a mutant turtle, buy myself my own property to launch from, get clearance from the Government, and fly away from these crazy, idiotic, brothers of mine.”

Raph, Leo, and Mike blinked in unison. Don got that annoyed with them?

“Ohhhh-kaayy, someone’s a bit cranky...” Mikey whistled a bit, shrinking back from his irate brother.

Don sighed, “Sorry, after sleeping here on this couch last night, I haven’t had my daily dose of coffee. But Leo and Raph really do tie. I can never get them to sit or listen or just accept my fricking help!” Don deflated, almost pathetically, at the end of his rant. He felt Raph patting his shell with mock sympathy and Leo pat his head like some dog.

“Why don’t you or Raph like treatment?” Don asked pointedly at Leo.

“We could ask you the same thing, Donny.” Leo smiled. It was true, Don was the most stubborn when sick, but Leo and Raph were the most stubborn when injured... Mostly because Don took the safer routes and jobs. Leo liked to play the heroics and Raph was... well... Raph.

“Hey, let’s not forget; they asked who was the _worst_. Not the most defiant...” Don pointed out.

“Mike.” Raph smirked.  
“It’s definitely Mikey.” Leo agreed.

“Hey!” Mikey feigned his mock surprise.

“Sorry, but you milk everyone’s attention when you’re sick, then hide your injuries. You can do both apparently. Hog attention and run from it. It makes it harder to predict you.” Leo frowned.

“When can anyone predict him?” Don sighed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoaaaa. I do _not_ hog attention! I am a humble, modest- Owww, Raph!” Mikey grumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raph chuckled to himself as Don put on his thinking face.

“Great, what now Brainiac?” He huffed. When Don started thinking hard, it meant something serious was being brought up.

“Okay, we know that I like to avoid treatment, so I can work.” Don held his chin, “We know that you and Leo like to avoid treatment... because... well, Leo plays hero and you Raph... you’re just an angsty teen.” This is when Don heard growling and decided to hurry his pace. The scary look on Leo’s face also told him that as well. “But why does Mikey hide his injuries?”

...

No one knew that one.

“I don’t know why either... To be honest, I just think my injuries will take of themselves. I mean, why bother you and waste medical supplies if it isn’t needed? When you’re sick, you don’t really waste things _and_ you get the day or days off! It’s a win-win situation. When you’re injured... well, it’s a lose-lose. ‘Cause you’re in pain and you’re wasting supplies! See, it’s not like you’re just in bed with a cough and running nose; you’re in _fracking_ pain bro!”

No one knew that their brother thought so deeply on that either.

“Mikey...” Leo shook his head.

“Yer not wastin’ supplies, an’ jus’ ignorin’ it ain’t gonna make it go ‘way. Ya need ta face reality.” Raph flicked his brother in the leg before Don took over.

“Yeah, I guess we all need to become compliant.”  
Mikey shook his head, “Nah.” He smirked, making his brothers groan.

**Question Two: Asked by UlisaBarbic, do any of you sleep walk? I know Mikey talks in his sleep...**

Don snickered and so did Raph. Mikey patted Leo’s shell with fake sympathy.

“S’kay, bro. I know how it feels.”

Leo blushed and just sighed. The teasing will never end, especially after the week 3 years ago...

All he had done was sleepwalk for a whole week when he was thirteen. He didn’t know it until his father had finally became worried. Then his brothers had told him about how dumb he had looked and how he tried making tea in his sleep and burned his arm slightly. Then suddenly, it went away. Just like that.

One week.

One _fucking_ week.

And teasing for life.

**Question Three: Asked by Lauren, Are Leo, Raph and Don proud of Mikey for winning the Battle Nexus, even though he brags about it all the time?**

“No doubt!” Don smiled.

“Of course. I feel so much happier and more relieved now. I mean, I always knew Mike could take care of himself, but the Battle Nexus really did show us that. I feel confident knowing I coached him.” Leo gave a proud smile, directed at his brother who smiled happily back.

“Couldn’t have done it without ya bro. Really... I was kinda lost...”

“Ah’m jus’ glad yer still breathin’.” Raph spoke gruffly. If you didn’t know him, you’d think the scowl on his face was just that; a scowl. But they knew better. This was Raph’s smile when he wanted to show his pride in something.

More specifically, his baby brother.

“Of course you are, because I am THE Battle Nexus-”

“No!”

“Please Mike, don’t start!”

Growling.

“Okay so... not allowed? No? What, what did I do wrong??”

**Question Four: Asked by Lauren, what was the boys first word and who spoke it first?**

Splinter stroked his beard, humming thoughtfully.  “Donatello was the first to know how to speak, but Leonardo had been the first to actually speak. This is what initially gave me the impression that he was the eldest of his brothers.” Splinter smiled softly as he remembered. His sons were currently out of the room, so he was allowed to dote on their past selves without the embarrassment or unmasking his ‘Sensei’ profile.

“Donatello never spoke until he was 3 years old, but once he did, he spoke a full sentence. I remember the pride that filled my chest. I also remember the headaches I endured once, not only Raphael, but Michelangelo, began to speak as well. Raphael would listen to the conversations of humans from drains and picked up some very, ahem, _filthy_ words. Michelangelo would tease his brothers and ask question after question. The fights that erupted were nothing but troublesome.” He sighed, keeping his straight posture in his seat.

“Whilst Michelangelo would ask questions, Donatello was curious as well, but he never seemed to ask, but rather he figured it all out on his own. He would go and investigate all on his own. Of course, this lead to many issues. But I am still, as I will always, proud of his curiosity-inspired genius.”

Splinter smiled softly. “My sons have always been little wonders.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m not dead and I AM sorry for not updating for so long. I am in a medical/science magnet high school and homework is about 5-6 hours long. It’s basically college.  
> RIP.  
> Press ‘F’ to pay your respects.  
> Hope it was short and simply cute :) it was what I aimed for it to be. If I didn’t get to your requests just yet, be patient! I made a list of everyone’s requests on a notepad so I have them all written down, none shall be forgotten!   
> I hope....

**Question One: Asked by UlisaBarbic, Mikey seems pretty good at letting things roll off his back. Have you ever seen him mad...like, lividly mad?**

Leo chuckled lightly, “Never. The last time this guy’s ever mean even the slightest bit annoyed was when he was a toddler not getting what he wanted.”

Don showed a relaxed smile, “Mikey never gets livid. I get angrier than he does.”

“Ya, an’ Don ‘ere is a pacifist. He ain’t eva mad.” Raph snickered.

“Yeah, and even Don gets mad at times.” Leo pointed out. Mikey smiled proudly.

“I AM good at letting things go. Your welcome. I mean, _someone’s_ gotta keep a cool head around here, especially when you’ve got the resident hot head role already filled.” Mikey smiled wide as he nudged Raph’s side, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Whateva, idiot.” Raph scoffed.

“Oh!” Don exclaimed, having thought of something, “I remember he did get mad once. When Cody got teased by some other school-grade kids in 2105.” He said, grimacing as he remembered the cruel words of those kids.

Raph growled as he shifted in his seat. Leo frowned deeply, and Mikey shrugged, “Hey, those kids had no right.”

“Mike, I ain’t eva seen ya lecture no one bah-fore. That shit was scary.”

“Basically,” Leo explained, “some kids were teasing Cody for being isolated and rich. It wasn’t pretty, and some words were pretty nasty. _Raph_ didn’t even have a chance to step before _Mikey_ took the reins.” Leo joked by giving an overexaggerated shudder.

“Yeah,” Don agreed, “Mikey gave those kids THE lecture of a lifetime. He even threatened to call their parents and get them in huge trouble. Got right in their faces and told them straight off. Mature, threatening, and tough Mikey is one Mikey we don’t want to deal with.” Don shook his head, partly in amusement and partly in poor remembrance.

“Cody was my only experience in having a kid brother!” Mikey testified. He didn’t think he was that scary...

“Say whateva ya want, Mike. All Ah know is Ah’m neva gettin’ in tha way of Cody.”

“Is Raphie-boy scared of mwah?” Mikey fluttered his eyes ‘dreamingly’, before receiving a large _wack_ on the back of his head.

“No.”

**Question Two: Asked by Lauren; The Ancient One calls Leo ‘Kumquat’, did he give the rest of you brothers any nicknames? If he did, could you please tell us, Leo?**

...And Leo thought the sleep walking incident was embarrassing...

“Yo, _Kumquat_!” Raph still couldn’t get _enough_ of that name.

Leo groaned and desperately tried to get out of this teasing. It just wasn’t his day.

But then, Leo found his white shining hope.

“Mikey was called shitake!” Raph and Don burst out laughing as they remembered ( **This headcanon was inspired by the work, “Family Reunion”, written by the user ‘Splinter’ on Fanfiction.Net)** that time around the fire.

Mikey gave Leo a mock glare which caused Leo to smirk impishly. “Sorry Mike, I had to.”

“What? Sacrifice your own brother?!”

They laughed at Mikey’s dramatics.

“Sure, Mikey.” Leo chuckled.

The boys continued to tease and joke about nicknames they’d give each other. Ranging from ‘Jackwad One’ and ‘Jackwad Two’ back to fruit names.

**Question Three: Asked by Lauren, who’s the worst on a sugar high?**

“Well, besides Mike...” Leo started, before getting cut off by Mikey.

“I am NOT the worst! You seen Raph on a sugar high?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what Leo was going to say, Mikey.” Don pointed out, making Mikey shrink back sheepishly.

“Oh. Hehe.”

Don and Leo rolled their eyes while Raph grunted.

“Ah’m not tha worst. It’s Don.”

“Oh really?” Leo asked skeptically, “Last sugar high you had ended up with you wanting to do dumb stuff like falling off a building and landing on a clothesline, hoping it’d support you- _us_ , actually. Considering you wanted us to participate, anyways.”

Raph tried not to blush as he scoffed and waved Leo off.

“Let’s not forget ‘bout Don ‘ere,” He started, attempting to change the subject and get the topic off him, “rememba when he went on dat junkyard spree? Den he decided ta force all of us out dere in tha heat wit ‘im. He was goin’ crazy, goin’ hypa ova every single ding.”

Don laughed for a minute. It had been fun to make his brothers slave. It wasn’t his fault Mikey decided to make carrot cake.

It was his _weakness_.

This topic lead into a spiral of memories from the boys. They laughed and joked; reminiscing of when they were younger and they’d eat their Halloween candy out like crazy, making exchanges and sneaking it like it was drugs; effectively giving their Sensei the worst migraines in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just three questions (kind of like examples you could say) that I would ask, straight off of my head. Don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> -Omaze


End file.
